Love and Hate are Two of the Same
by LoneWolf1432
Summary: What happens when You hate someone but love them too? This is Jade's problem. But the day she decides to tell Tori her feelings, she gets sick. Will a twist of fate bring them together, or will Tori reject Jade? (Story is better than summary I promise. Rated T for language. First story up here, sorry if it sucks. 4 shot.) I do not own Victorious, That belongs to Dan Schneider.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do not own victorious that right belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

It's amazing how you can hate someone and love them all at once; How you can want to punch them and kiss them and hold them and just be there, but you know you're too stubborn for it. Because the side of you that hates them just wants to kick them out of a chair, but the one that loves them wants to pick them up and dust them off telling them that you're sorry. This is exactly how Jade West feels. She wants to stab her with scissors but she also wants to hold her, kiss her, show her she loves her. But she can't, she cant because no matter how much she says she loves her, she knows Tori won't say it back. Because of all she's put her through. Jade doesn't know when the glares turned to something softer. Might have been on the play date Sikowitz sent them on, could've been after, she doesn't know. All she knows is that she started loving her. But she knows Tori doesn't love her. Jade doesn't care, she's still going through with her plans.

You see Jade came up with an amazing plan. She'll drag Tori into the infamous janitors closet and tell her everything she loves about her, then threaten her with her scissors, telling her that nothing leave that place. But nothing goes as planned, right? It just so happens the day she was going to tell her, she got sick, and she never gets sick. She never has, it's like her sweating thing. She never sweats, then she got stuck in that god forsaken stupid RV. Something always happens. Something always comes up and ruins her plans. "What am I going to do now?" Jade groaned out. Her eyes wander from the movie, 'Orphan'. Oh how she loves this movie, any movie like this really.

She looks around and notices everything in her room. The chair in the corner with a night stand beside it, a lamp on it. The shelves on her walls with the multiple weird things. The miniscule posters of her favorite movies and bands scattered around her room. Her eyes land on one in particular. Her favorite movie, 'The Scissoring', Tawny Walker Black is positioned with a sadistic smile, her brown hair with leaves through it, holding a pair of blood covered scissors. The quote on it says, " ** _She's coming for you, and you can't hide..._** ". The title looking like its written in blood and cut clean through like a pair of scissors had cut through it. Jade sighs and continues watching the movie. A knock on the front door interrupts the climax of the movie. She groans and lays her head back, looks at the time on her phone, and gets up with her blanket around her shoulders. She walks up the basement stairs and walks to the den. When she gets up the stairs another knock sounds throughout the house. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I'm not dead." She yells Almost hoarsely.

Another knock sounds as Jade approaches the front door, "Jade?! Jade are you in there?!" A familiar voice yells through the door. Jade raises her eyebrow and reaches her hand out the blanket opening the door coming face to face with Tori Vega. "What do you want Vega? Can't you see I'm sick?" Jade says before sniffling. "You weren't in school so I thought something happened to you," Tori looks up at Jade and her eyes widen, "Jesus Christ, you look like something the cat dragged in!." She says before walking into Jades home. Jade sighs and closes the door behind her, "And now you're in my house.. great." Tori looks around the living room before walking around looking at the pictures on the wall. "Wow... your house is-" Jade cuts Tori off. "Normal? Boring? _Plain_? I can name more if you like." Tori bites her lip then let's it go, "I was going to say nice... On another note, how did you get sick? I thought the big bad Jade West _never_ gets sick." Jade looks at Tori then rolls her eyes turning Back around, "My _father_ had one of his associate's over and they brought their child. Little brat gave me the virus." Jade sneers the word 'father' as she turns around and walks back to the basement. Her sanctuary. She walks down the steps and Tori follows.

"So, why the hell are you here Vega?" Jade asks, sitting on the black leather couch continuing her movie. "Well uh- You see- You- You weren't in school and I was worried, I thought something happened because you never miss school, and Beck said you were just sick, but I didn't believe him because you never get sick and-" Jade cuts off Tori's rambling, "Jesus, Vega. A simple 'you weren't in school so I decided to check on you' would have been fine." Tori mumbles a sheepish 'sorry' before Jade leans over and heaves the contents of her stomach into the trashcan in front of the couch that she had failed to notice.

Tori looks at Jade in sympathy, she's never seen her this sick, sure Jade had allergies during the annual changing of the seasons, everyone does, but she's never seen her like this; throwing up, hoarse voice, runny nose. Well. Miserable. That's a good word. She's never seen Jade this miserable, and she feels bad for her. Tori walks to Jade and rubs her shoulder, to which Jade shrugs off and moves away wiping her mouth with a tissue and throwing it in the trash can. "Thanks Vega, but I don't need your sympathy." Jade pushes the trash can away from the couch and under the Mahogany coffee table, then she sits back on the couch and looks up at the ceiling. "It sucks that I can't drink coffee. Too heavy for my stomach." She sighs and goes back to watching the movie before she closes her eyes and wraps the blanket tighter around herself. Tori sits down beside her and looks up at the ceiling, "I bet. You can't drink something that you like a lot-" Jade cuts Tori off again, "I _love_ coffee. I don't like it a lot, I love it." She rolls her eyes then corrects herself, "Fine, you can't drink something you _love_. That must suck." Jade nods and opens her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "I know exactly what to do." Jade rolls her eyes at Tori, who gets up and starts walking upstairs. "Where are you going, Tori?" Jade tries, but fails, to yell. "To the kitchen. I'm making you soup." Jade rolls her eyes and let's a small smile play at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Victorious is sole property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not wish for money from this, nor do I want it. Enjoy**_.

Jade's head rolls to the side her head thumping, and sticking, lightly on the couch. Gross, sweat. Tori's been in the kitchen for awhile, apparently making 'home made' soup; which Jade's pretty sure is code for, 'Canned soup that I add spices to. ' She smiles at the thought and closes her eyes, letting her mind wander until she falls asleep.

She's woken by Tori calling her name softly and a cool wet rag on her forehead, "wha'sup." she hears Tori chuckle and whisper something along the lines of, 'Cute when she's tired', to which Jade groggily replies, 'Not cute. 'ar from it.' She hears Tori chuckle again and feels something warm being pressed to her mouth, which she opens slowly.

The soup is definitely not canned. She can immediately tell that. The second thing she notices is it's not blistering hot either, it's actually kind of warm. When the spoon is pulled out of her mouth she tries to follow, which gains her a laugh from the youngest Vega sister and a light push back onto the couch.

When Tori noticed Jade half asleep on the couch she couldn't help but immediately notice the small beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. One of the signs of a fever, which was followed by shivers. So, she did what she usually does when she has to take care of Trina, she gets a cool wet rag and puts it on Jade's forehead, then walks back to the Kitchen.

It was a pain trying to find the ingredients for the soup, she was even tempted to go out and buy them, But she wouldn't leave Jade alone while she was sick. Sure Jade was a gank to her, but she was also her friend. She finally finds the ingredients and starts the soup. Occasionally switching out the warm rag for a cold one. When the soup finishes she walks down the stairs carefully, so she doesn't spill the steaming liquid on her. She sets the bowl on the Mahogany coffee table and sits cross-legged on the black carpet then pulling the bowl into her lap. 'You know, for someone who hates carpet she sure does have a lot of it.' Tori muses to herself before poking Jade in the cheek and saying, "Wakey, Wakey

I have your soup." She laughs quietly when Jade let's out a disoriented 'What's up.' to which she whispers quietly to herself, 'She's so cute when she's tired, but apparently Jade heard her because she let's out a jumbled, 'I'm not cute. Far from it.' You gotta give Jade props for fighting back when she has the flu. Tori laughs quietly and dips the spoon in the bowl, bringing the hot liquid to her lips and blowing it until the steam is gone, and slowly pressing it to Jade's, who opens her mouth slowly.

Tori can tell Jade likes it when she pulls the spoon away and she immediately, if not slowly, tries to follow the spoon. Making Tori giggle quietly pushing Jade back Slowly so she doesn't hurt herself. She keeps the pattern of blowing and feeding the soup to Jade until it's all gone, and Jade is, once again, asleep.

Smiling she takes the warm rag off of Jade's forehead and takes the bowl upstairs to wash it. When it's done she walks around the house, admiring the beige colored walls with what looked like oak trimming, and the pictures of a young Jade with her Father, and a woman who looks almost like Jade. The only difference is the Brown eyes, and slightly thinner cheeks. 'That must be her mother.' Tori thinks to herself, now knowing exactly where Jade's looks came from.

Another picture shows a smiling, six or seven year old, Jade. Who's holding a little blue bundle in her arms. 'She looks kind of scared. She probably thinks she'll hurt him,' She thinks to herself, smiling a little. She goes down the pictures, watching as the big smile of Jade's grew smaller and smaller with every picture. When she hears a loud crash and multiple streams of cuss words, she instantly knows Jade is awake, so she sighs and starts walking to the basement.

 _ **What do y'all think? I think a sick Jade is a cute Jade. Leave a review if you like**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Victorious is the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon._**

* * *

The first thing Tori sees when she gets in the basement, is Jade attempting to stand up after falling off the couch. Jade, who is muttering profanities, Stands for a couple of seconds then falls back onto the couch with a groan, "Jesus, Jade. Not so fast." She hears Tori walking towards the couch as she lays back down. "Not comfortable. Bed." She replies and tries to stand up again which causes her to fall back onto the couch. Tori gives an exaggerated sigh and wraps her arms around Jades waist to help her up, and slowly walks her towards her bed.

The bed frame, Tori is pretty sure, is made out of mahogany, the same type of dark wood as the coffee table. She pulls back the black duvet and red sheets before slowly helping Jade into the bed. "Why did you try to get up, Jade?" Tori says quietly as she slowly pulls the bed spread over the lightly sweating girl. She doesn't get an answer but she does, however, get a tug on her sleeve and something sounding like, "Don't leave." Tori smiles a little, sits in front of the bed, and leans her head back closing her eyes. It's been a long day, so she falls asleep almost instantly.

As much as she'd hate to admit it, she does like Jade. Sure Jade could be mean to her sometimes, but she wouldn't be Jade if she wasn't rude and mean. She'd probably be one of the 'shruggers' if she wasn't like that. But Jade is different. Different as in she's not afraid to speak her mind and make herself known. Tori isn't sure when she started gaining feelings for the Ebony haired girl, all she knows is she started liking her. When Jade didn't show up to school, Tori was very worried to say the least. So she got Jades address from Beck, and had Trina drop her off there after school. After many, many complaints from the oldest sister, she finally relented and drove Tori to her friends house.

A tug on the collar of her shirt wakes her up. Tori looks over her shoulder at a sleepy smiling Jade and she smiles back. Jade scoots over and gets on the other side of the bed, almost inviting Tori into the bed. And she was. Tori instantly recognises this and climbs into the bed mumbling out a 'Thank you'. Jade just grunts and turns over to face the wall and falls back asleep. Smooth Jade. Smooth. Tori lays there awhile longer before falling asleep as well.

When Jade wakes up, she's not expecting arms around her midsection, or a pleasant warmth on her back. And she definitely was not expecting to be cuddled by Tori Vega. It was a nice feeling though. Her fever had broken so she was no longer sweating or shivering. She was far from being healthy, but she was feeling a lot better. 'What ever Vega did to me worked' Jade thinks to herself snuggling back into the sleeping half latina, and she closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of her crushes arms around her. Tori mumbles something in her sleep and pulls Jade closer, nuzzling into her neck. This makes Jade smile and grab Tori's hand lacing their fingers.

When Tori wakes up Jade isn't in the bed. She isn't even in the room. Tori sits up and looks around the room slowly then getting out the Queen sized bed and walking upstairs where she can hear some commotion. Mostly what she hears are pans clanking and sizzling grease, and as soon as she opens up the door to the den she can smell the grease. "Someone's cooking." She says to herself smiling a little and walking towards the open kitchen where she can see Jade, and many pans, at the stove. She quietly pads over to the counter and silently jumps up onto it, sitting behind Jade. Jade, who is oblivious to Tori behind her, continues cooking the sausage and pancakes. Tori stays quiet and smiles at her breakfast cooking friend. When the goth teen finally turns around she let's out a yell of surprise followed by the crashing of a, thankfully empty, plate. "Jesus fucking Christ, Vega! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Tori smiles at Jade and grabs one of the cooked sausages off of a plate beside her, "Depends. Did it work?" Jade rolls her eyes and picks up the broken plate, ignoring the smaller pieces, and throws the large pieces in the trash as Tori eats the sausage link smiling. "Anyways, why didn't you wake me up? I could have made breakfast for you." Tori says. Jade looks at her and shrugs grabbing a piece of the sausage as well, biting a piece off, then turning off the flame on the stove. "You needed your sleep. Plus how would I have poisoned you if you were the one making the breakfast?" Tori scoffs at the reply and finishes the sausage link before saying, "Well then you must have Just poisoned yourself. Considering you just ate some as well."

She tries to hold back a laugh as Jade's eyes widen in the realization, and Jade grabs at her throat, "Oh my. you're right. That was an amateur move. I can feel myself. Slipping away," Jade reaches for the orange juice on the other side of the granite surface, "the only cure.. Oranges." Tori finally let's herself laugh when Jade falls limp, acting dead, on the counter. She pokes Jades cheek, who makes a point to stay still. She shakes her head mumbling 'dork' as she jumps off the counter and grabbing herself a plate to put some food on. She rolls her eyes as she finishes making her plate putting it on the glass and wood table. "Okay Jade. You made your point. Now make yourself a plate and eat before I slap you with one of my sausages." She hears Jade laugh a little as she pours herself some orange juice, and Jade starts making herself a plate.

Tori smiles at Jade as she sits down to eat. "So how'd you sleep, Jade?" Jade shrugs and cuts up her pancakes. "I slept alright. Wasn't the best though." That was a lie, it was actually the best sleep she'd had in months. When she woke up that first time she fell asleep again almost three minutes later. When she woke up her second time she noticed the sun was up, so she got up as well. Although reluctantly considering she was still in Tori's arms. But she's not going to tell Tori that. Why would she? 'Jesus, West. You had everything planned out yesterday. Why don't you just fucking tell her? What's the worst that could happen? She says she doesn't like you. Whooptie fucking do. You already know that she won't recuperate your feelings. Christ, you're pathetic.' Jade's thoughts are interrupted by a hand on her forearm.

"Jade, are you alright?" Tori asks worridly. Jade just zoned out and quit eating. Tori notices that she must be thinking about something. "Jade?" The girl in question pulls her arm away and continues eating letting out a short, "I'm fine." Tori nods and finishes her food. She stands up and takes her plate putting it in the kitchen sink beginning to wash it out of habit. Washing it and the other dishes, she puts them all on the drying rack to, well, dry. She steps back from the sink a little and, immediately, is met by pain in her foot. "Fuck." Now Tori rarely cusses, so when she did Jade looked over at her to see her hopping onto the counter and placing her foot on her knee to examine it. Blood is what Tori first sees, followed by a cut on her foot with something white sticking out. She hisses slightly at the pain when she touches the shard of glass, and pulls her hand away. "What's up Tori?" Jade stands up and walks over to Tori. "Stepped on a piece of glass." Is the reply. Jade nods and walks away, "Where are you going?!" Tori yells after her. Not getting a reply she tries to get the glass out again, only to let out a pained yelp when it goes deeper.

Jade comes back in with a small first aid kit and a pair of tweezers, and stands in front of Tori lifting her foot up to look at it. "Hey Vega?" Tori looks at Jade and raises her eyebrow letting out a questioning hum. "You mind telling me how you made that soup?" Tori doesn't know why Jade would be so curious about the soup. "I'll tell you the recipe late- OW!" Jade pulls out the shard mid word and puts it beside the first aid kit. "Keep your foot up." Is all Jade says as she opens the kit taking out a very little alcohol container and cotton ball. She goes to the trashcan and opens the lid tossing the seal on the bottle and dousing the cotton ball with the contents of the bottle then throwing the empty bottle away. Tori watches doing as Jade said by keeping her foot up. The lid on the trashcan closes and Jade turns around, grabs Tori's heel gently, and presses the rubbing alcohol filled cotton ball to Tori's cut. Tori winces and tries to jerk her foot away but Jades grip tightens slightly, not letting her. "Keep still." She says firmly but softly, and wipes away any excess blood. When she's sure she got everything she puts the cotton ball down and gets a bandaid putting it over the cut before letting Tori's foot fall.

* * *

 _ **Okay. I know I said three shot but next chapter will be the last. Toodles. Make it a great evening, morning, day, etc.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. School Just started and, as you can guess, its killing me. I had to get situated with the maze and rocketing stress levels. And I need to apply for college grants. But meh. I should actually be studying right now but I'm to tired. French can wait. Any way, I hope y'all enjoy this final chapter. Victorious is sole property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

The only word she can think of, to describe the feeling of her foot, is throbbing. Since Jade cleaned it a few hours ago it doesn't hurt as much, although she still refuses to stand on it. After it was cleaned, she hopped on her one good foot to the beige couch in the middle of the den, sat down, and propped the 'wounded', as she likes to call it, foot on the coffee table; and all she's done this past time is sit there and drone on about what Jade missed the day before in school, filling her in on how the group was doing, what crazy things happened, what they got assigned, and everything else. "Any way, I'm happy you stayed home." Jade, who had stopped listening in favor of the TV, let's out a 'what' and looks over at Tori. Tori shrugs and looks at the TV, opening her mouth to say more, "I mean. it was a Friday. So, longer weekend I guess. And when I came over you could barely stand."

She leans her head back and clears her throat while Jade shrugs and continues watching the horror movie marathon on the television. "Well," Jade starts, "I was going to but my father forced me to stay home, he even took my keys." Jade props her feet up on Tori's lap, the later letting out a disapproving groan. "Suck it up." Is all Jade says as she reclines and closes her eyes. Tori huffs and lays her arms over Jade's legs. When the credits to the movie roll, and some relieved sighs from Tori, Jade stands and turns off the TV. "Okay. You pick one, We can go to Jet Brew and get coffee, or we can go to Nozu to get sushi." Jade says as she turns around to look at Tori's. A few moments of silence pass before Tori decides. "Nozu. It's about lunch time anyway."Jade nods and goes downstairs for a few momenta before coming back up with her wallet and sunglasses, also carrying Tori's 'oversized' purse. "You're driving considering I don't have my keys." Tori nods and stands wincing slightly as her foot hits the ground.

She grabs her keys from Jade, walks to the door, then opens it letting the ebony haired teen out before she closes the door behind herself. "Nice car." Jade says as she opens the passenger side door, "Hit any old ladies yet?" Tori let's out a pitiful groan and gets into the drivers seat putting on her seat belt, "Shut up. It only happened twice." Jade laughs and puts on her seatbelt also before leaning back in her seat. Tori starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

About ten minutes later they arrive at Nozu and Tori puts the car in park then unbuckles herself getting out the car. Jade does the same then walks towards the restaurant, when she get to the doors she holds them open for Tori who blushes lightly and walks through saying a quiet "thank you", and Jade follows right after, letting the door slam in front of some other teenagers who were on their way in.

Jade pulls out Tori's chair for her then goes sot in her chair. 'Better now then never West. You can eat some sushi then you drop the bomb that you're madly stupidly disgustingly in love with her. Easy." She looks at the menu as the waiter comes by to get their drinks. Tori orders a green tea and Jade, naturally, orders a coffee with two sugars. "So," Tori says awkwardly and sips her tea when its placed in front of her, Jade raises her eyebrow and sips her coffee as well, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

Jade smiles a little, hiding it she says, "well, I'm not dead." Tori nods and bites her lip before taking another sip of her tea and waits for the soup to arrive. 'God damn it West. Why won't you just tell her. Just say, "I like you."' Tori looks at Jade and furrows her eyebrows confused, "What?"

"Shit." Jade mumbles and looks at Tori's before shrugging and swirling the spoon around in her coffee. "Jade. What did you just say?" The girl in question huffs and let's her spoon clang loudly against her cup. "Listen Vega. I'm only saying this once and if you repeat it to anyone, even Andre, I will personally disembowel you." Tori gulps audibly and nods slowly, "I like you, Vega. A lot. Okay. More than I should. But I do." Jade says this evenly, but inside she was shaking, ready at a moments notice to go back into the shell she's built around herself if she is rejected. Which she thinks will most likely happen. But she doesn't expect Tori to smile and lean across the table and kiss her softly, Vanilla and lavender assaulting her senses. And as soon as it happens and she can register that Tori kissed HER, Tori's already back in her seat smiling broadly. "I've wanted to do that for awhile."

* * *

Jade laughs at Tori who's bedridden with the flu. And although Jade is forced to take care of her new girlfriend, she can't find it in herself to care.

* * *

 _ **It's a little short but I only needed to wrap it up. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


End file.
